Document creation applications such as word processing programs, web-page editors, image manipulation programs, messaging programs (e.g., email) and the like allow for the insertion of images alongside of text, graphics, or other visual elements according to a particular layout. The layout may be explicitly selected by a user (e.g., through a document template), or the user may manually adjust the image with respect to the other visual elements by dragging and dropping the image and/or the other elements to implicitly create the layout.
As part of this process, the user often resizes the images to fit in context with the rest of the document and with the layout. This process may be time consuming and frustrating. For example, users may be unskilled at document layout and may thus make poor layout choices. Additionally, as users resize the image, the document creation application may reflow or adjust other surrounding elements, which may change the way the user wants to layout the image. This reflow often causes additional adjustment whereby users readjust the layout or size of the image as a result of an automatic adjustment by the document creation tool.